Wolfcraft
WolfCraft is the planet witch inhabits the blackwolfes, forgottens, sea and sun dragons and many other races, also the race "Wolfmen" witch is a blending between blackwolfes and the forgotten. for many millions of years ago the land was gathered in one big continent called Èador. the south of Èador is called "Deathman's desert" and is a giant desert with 100 suns, each time one sun goes down, another comes up. the central part of Èador is called "Deepwaterjungel" and is a rainforest with one sun. The northern part is called "Frosen steppes" and is a icey place, with no suns, but 3 moons. in the very middle of Èador its a lake where the Menhu got lost, and made the lake a bit glowy, and gives special powers to some races. it was the Forgotten who where exprimenting with blackwolfes and other Forgottens to create a new race, but it failed. The race that they created became barbaric and mad, and got banished from the Forgotten's lands, witch lied near the boarder to the desert and the jungle, on the eastern coast. The race travelled and discovered a lake in the middle of the world, they where drawn to it by its energies, and soon they grew bigger, smarter, less barbaric. They where formed like humans or Forgottens in shape, but the foots, hands and head was from the blackwolfes, only brown, some also have black fur. The skin is different from each tribe, but the mightyest one had green skin. soon they created the city of Gizmo, the first one to envolve. the city where made out of stone and where created around the lake. they soon made more cities but not as great as Gizmo. Later when the wolfmen started to travel and explore, and they found a huge city at the coast, ever bigger than Gizmo. It was made out of stone, but the stone had a black-like colour and where harder than anything they had seen before. They entered the city but it was empty, not even one was found. The only thing they brough back where a tablet with some lanuage that kinda looked like Wolfish. after many years of study, they finaly red what the tablet said. it speaked about a humonoid race that first inhabited the planet, they where very technological, and also possessed magic powers, witch the wolfmen got as a effect from the Menhu. The race built their cities and other things out of the stone-metal "Saft", but then the planet became too primitive for them, so they started to search for a new planet, whitch where inhabited with other humonoids. they build a giant space ship and no one have ever seen them again. later the Menhu powers got grew corrupt of all the magic being used around it. Lord Gizmo, also called "The first one" used the water of the lake all the time, he also started to drink it, and he became corrupt and evil. he also envolved more powers, powers that was not to play around with. some of the wolfmen also wannad some of this powers. they started to call them self "elur'na" witch means "Better than the others" or "New and better" on ancient wolfish. they started to use this magic, and even kill those who was in their way. Rest of the Wolfmen did not want the Menhu to become more corrupt, because the lake had got a green-glowing colour and they had seen what happened to Elorna. Then the lake started to bubble, and it threw away energy waves all over the planet, animals and other beings started to attach each other, and the wolfmen. then it kinda exploded and the continent started to devide. now the Menhu water became descended with the ochean, but it was too much water and the Menhu's power got lost. Wolfcraft now had 3 continents, Èador in the west, Eastern wolflands to the west, and the Southern. Gizmo and the Elorna became mutaded, got serpent-like elements, and even claws.. they now inhabit the ancient lake of menhu, a giant maelstrom in the middle of the planet.